Time spent during swimming workout can be more productive if the resistance to the swimmer's forward movement in the water can be increased for purposes of the workout only. Increasing the drag on the swimmer is believed will reduce the amount of time required by the swimmer during the workout in preparation for a competitive event or for conditioning in general.
Complicated multipiece devices have been the subject of prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,142,485; 3,517,930; and 3,584,870. What is needed, however, is an inexpensive, simple to manufacture one-piece device that is easily attached or removed from the swimmer. The device should be comfortable to wear particularly on flip turns. The device should have a shape which would conform to the swimmer's body.